Pictuers of you, Pictuers of me
by angelrose78
Summary: a look back at a life lived and loved


Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom : DWP

Rating: R

parings: Miranda/Andy

prompt by soldieroflove Miranda/Andy - Silver (25th) Anniversaryprompt by pure_ecstasy6 andy/ Miranda Pictures of you, pictures of me. Hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, pictures of me. Remind us all of what we used to be..

Pictures of you ,pictures of me

as I walk throw our home. I stop to see the pictures of our life .I think back to the day each picture was taken. each has it own memory. it make me smile . you hung them on your walls for the world to see. if they had only looked they would have seen the life you and I had lived. the happy years the joy that hangs in each picture. I reach the stairs and stop when I find the picture of us on the beach with Caroline and Cassidy. laughter and joy we had it all. the sparkle in you eyes as you rise from the surf . the twins had pushed you in . they had ran to hide behind me .but you smiled and chased all three of us in to the water . it was so unlike you .but you where always full of surprises. I think that is what made me love you more as the years went by. I still think it strange that most people never put it together that we were together after all these years. I pass the picture of the day that we had our wedding of us dancing under the stars with the moon shining off the reflection of the water. the shine in those blue eyes . the joy you had for our love still makes my heart skip a beat . only our closest Friends new about us they only wanted us to be happy. we never hide form the press. we always did think it strange that they never chased us or had it all over page six .I guess it was a blessing in it self. I have stopped to think over the years how it would have been different. but I wouldn't have had it any other way. your love was my saving grace when we lost our beautiful Emma. the pictures of you, pictures of me of our children have been what has keep our love going . we had the simple joys. I wouldn't trade them for any amount of money or frame. to think it all started in Paris. you came after me when I had walked away. we built a life . most thought it wouldn't last but it has. I think back to one of our first fights. you had to go to a benefit. you wanted me to go as a friend . I told you no and walked away I made it to the door . I felt you pull me to you and you wouldn't let me go. you whispered in my ear '' Andrea please don't go'.' I didn't leave .In my heart I never could. you once said you always thought I would leave you .I walked away once. but I never could leave you .I wouldn't have had a life with out you.I look at our life the pictures. the vacation that we took. the picture's of you sitting on the sofa with the book in you lap with your on glasses you with the pen in hand. you have a smile on your face the sparkle in you eyes .you showed me a side that no one ever got to see. I still smile when I think of the nick names you have had throw the years .if they new that most of them you started your self the would have a laughed. but the press always found away to come up with something new every now and then .I walk in to our study that we have shared for twenty five years .I walk over and sit in my chair . I pick up one of my favorite pictures of you and the children. it was a Christmas morning . Caroline and Cassidy had gotten up early the burst in to our room with Emma and Andrew right behind them. they jumped on the bed . they dragged us down stairs to open there gifts. you sat in the floor you hair still a mess from sleep but you had never looked more beautiful to me . they had wrapping paper every where . the five of you right in the middle of it all . we have some many Pictures of you, pictures of me but we both have our favorites .I guess I should wrap this up. I hear the front door I know our children have started to arrive . the sounds of laughter has started to float up the stair. they have all called they wanted to be here for us on our special day. I can hear the sounds of our grand children coming up the stairs . simple joys remind us all of what we used to be and what we have become. Pictures of you, pictures of me. Hung upon your wall for the world to see. if only they had looked they would have seen so much more of you. I know you will have tears in your eyes my love when I read this to you. my one vice throw the years has been the blue of your eyes and the look of love that shines for me. god how I love those blue eyes they shine like blue Sapphire's .I have never had any second thought when it comes to us. I would marry you again tomorrow if you would have me .as I look up I see you standing in the door way with that one piece of hair that always falls over your eyes you have a smile on your face after all these years I can say I have never gotten tired of your smile. so my darling wife, lover ,mother to my children .on this day our twenty fifth wedding anniversary I say I love you. my one and true soul mate .

Happy Anniversary

Your Andrea

That's All


End file.
